Forever and For Always
by Vampire-Hunter-Maniacx
Summary: Charlotte Gilbert is Elena's Fraternal twin sister, but she has a lot of problems, and after her parents die she has a hard time dealing with reality. But somethings that are buried deep in her mind start to resurface, how will she feel about it when she
1. Pilot part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC or any other character's you've not heard of. **

**Author's Note: So my character, might be a bit emotionally damaged(But aren't they all?) but you can take her however you want. You can like or her or not, but I'll have an explenation for it all as the chapters go on. **

**Charlotte is faced by Kaya Scodelario **

**Summary: Charlotte Gilbert is Elena's Fraternal twin sister, but she has a lot more problems with herself than what Elena does, and after her parents die she has a hard time dealing with reality. But somethings that are buried deep in her mind start to resurface, how will she feel about it when she meets Damon? Damon/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pilot part 1**

_**"You never know what you have until you lose it, and once you lose it you can never get it back" **_

_Out in the middle of the road, just waiting for it to happen. The car would soon take her life as she waited, her arms by her sides, unmoving. Tears staining her pale cheeks as she waited for the impact, a blue jeep pulled out and a faint smile perched her pink lips as it neared her. It was almost over, that was of course until something solid connected with her and she wasn't on the road anymore, instead she was looking into icy blue eyes. _

_"Y-you saved me" She managed to croak out, not sure how to take it. She didn't know wether or not to be happy or sad. All she wanted, was it to be over. The voices had told her to do it,how could she not listen to the voices? _

_"Of course I did" he replied. _

She wrenched up from the bed, the sweat beading her forehead and she looked around the pale white room and put her face in her hands. Why did she keep having the same dream?

"Char?" Her sister's voice called. "Char you up? We're going to be late"

She glared heatedly at the door, although her sister couldn't see her. "I'm up" She replied with a hard voice and she threw the covers off her and moved around the room grabbing her clothes that she'd flung around her room. When she threw her clothes on, she tied her hair into a pigtail and chewed on her botton lip. She didn't want to go to school, she hated it and she knew at one point she'd have Tanner and she despised him.

She went downstairs to see her Aunt Jenna rushing around. "Toast. I can make toast"

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna" Her twin, Elena replied. Charlotte rolled her eyes and moved further into the kitchen.

"Is there coffee?" Her brother asked coming into the kitchen behind her.

"You're going to school wearing that?" Jenna asked her and Charlotte looked down herself and scowled at Jenna, who put her hands up in defense. "Never mind...okay your first day and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

"I'm good" Elena replied and Jenna looked to Charlotte.

"Nope" She said as Jeremy took it from her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked.

"Don't you have some presentation today?" Charlotte asked, with a dull tone.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now crap!"

"Then go. We'll be fine" ELena said and Jenna nodded and took off, Elena touched Jeremy's shoulder "You ok?"

"DOn't start" He replied harshly and took off out the kitchen.

Elena looked to Charlotte who put her hand up "Don't even ask"

* * *

Charlotte had quickly caught up with Jeremy, Elena getting a ride with Bonnie.

"You got any smokes?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah" He replied and handed her one. "You know, you're older than me"

"Your point?" Charlotte asked cocking an eyebrow at her younger brother.

"Just saying..you know recently your moods have went downhill"

"Part of puberty" She replied dryly "You can't talk"

"Hmm" he hummed.

They walked to the school, as Charlotte let the smoke out her mouth. She took a few puffs of it before flicking the butt away. They finally got to the school and Vicki Donovan greeted them both.

"Hey Gilbert's" She said with a grin and she hugged Charlotte first "You got anything for me?"

"He does" Charlotte said and leaned back, as she lit another cigarette.

"Don't take more than two in a six-hour window" Jeremy told her. Vicki took them quickly as Charlotte watched her carefully.

"Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads" Tyler Lockwood said coming into view, he raised his eyebrows in surprise as he looked to Charlotte as she blew the smoke out of her mouth slowly.

"Hey" Vicki said.

"Hey. Pete Wentz called, he wants his nail polish back" Tyler said.

"Shut your face, Tyler. Nobody wants to listen to you and your constant whining" Charlotte snapped. Jeremy laughed as Tyler glared at the brunette.

"Pete Wentz huh? How old school TRL of you. Carson Daly fan?" Jeremy asked and Charlotte smirked.

Tyler moved forward and Charlotte straightened up her posture, ready to fling for him if he tried anything.

"Oh Ty, be nice. That's Elena's twin and her little brother"

"I know who they are. I'll still kick his ass" Tyler said.

"Like to see you try, dick" Charlotte said as she picked her bag up "Then again...you were always a little shitbag"

She threw her bag over her shoulder as Tyler glared at her, but Vicki caught his attention and they kissed her. Charlotte looked over shoulder at her brother, who blew out a puff of smoke from his joint. She rolled her eyes and went to class, being late just like she usually was.

She walked in and Tanner stared at her, she raised her eyebrows.

"Have you been smoking?" He asked hsi eyebrows raised.

"I would say no...but I'd be lying" She said taking a seat and giving him a nasty smirk.

"You're late Miss Gilbert" He snapped back harshly.

"Hmm" She hummed in response and she shrugged. "I was busy"

"Of course" He said making a face and turning away. "Can we continue?"

"If you must" She replied back, people behind her snickering and laughing.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head "Once our home state of Virgina-blah blah blah"

Charlotte tilted her head as she payed no attention to whatever Tanner was saying to the class. She noticed Elena pull out her phone and she seen the **HAWT-E STARING U. **Charlotte turned her head to see the green eyed boy looking at her. She scowled and looked back to the front of the class. She suddenly felt uncomfertable, and she didn't like the feeling.

**Later **

As she sat on the front porch, smoking yet another cigarette she noticed the gawky looking crow sitting not to far away from her. She blew out the smoke and rolled her eyes, muttering to herself. She let her elbows lean on her knees as she just sat staring back at the bird.

"You know...if I was normal...this would creep me out" She said staring at it, and then rolled her eyes. "Why am I talking to a bird?" It cawed in response as if it understood her. "I like you" She said taking another draw of the cigarette.

It was then that Elena came hobbling up the driveway, and her twin scowled at her.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"You shouldn't be smoking"

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes. I can do whatever I want" Charlotte replied and stubbed the butt out. "What's wrong with you?"

"I fell"

"Ouch" Charlotte replied cockily earning a glare.

"You know your sarcasm, doesn't help anyone"

Charlotte shrugged in response as Elena went into the house after unlocking the door. Her blue eyes travelled back to see that the crow was now gone. She frowned and got up brushing her shorts off before turning and going into the house, unaware of the dark figure...standing not too far away.

* * *

Charlotte was sitting in the Mystic Grill with Jeremy and Vicki passed them.

"Hey Vick" He said.

"Working" She said.

"You know...you're following her around like a lost puppy dog" Charlotte said.

"Shut up" Jeremy bit back. "I'll be back in a minute"

"Jer" Charlotte sighed as he walked off to go speak to her. Charlotte got up and decided to follow.

"Hey what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered"

"Look, Jeremy I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy" Vicki said to him.

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy"

Everytime Charlotte heard the words she choked and they both looked at her with scowles.

"Hey keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered my best friend's kid brother"

I felt bad for him and I seen the look on his face "Yeah and deflowered and deflowered"

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things with Tyler" She said.

"Vicki that's a bit harsh" I said "Tyler is a douche"

"Exactly. The guy's a total douche, he only wants you for your ass" Jeremy said.

"Yeah? What do you want me for?" Vicki asked, narrowing her eyes. She stalked off and Jeremy glared at the table.

"Don't worry about it" Charlotte said "Come on"

"Where?"

"Just come on" Charlotte said and the two walked out of the Grill only to bump into Elena and the new boy.

"Where are you two going?" Elena asked with a smile.

"Away from you" Charlotte smiled back.

She heard Elena sigh as the two walked off away from her.

"Where are we going Lotte?" Jeremy asked.

"Somewhere quiet Jer" She said "Just come on"

She didn't even know where she was going, but she still wasn't aware of the dark figure watching her.

* * *

**I know the first chapter sucks, anyway don't forget to let me know what you think! (Don't be too harsh lol) I'll hopefully update another chapter soon. **

**Her outfits are on polyvore, the link is on my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC or any other character's you've not heard of. **

**Author's Note: So my character, might be a bit emotionally damaged(But aren't they all?) but you can take her however you want. You can like or her or not, but I'll have an explenation for it all as the chapters go on. Sorry it's been a long time...I don't have an excuse really but I'm still sorry! **

**Charlotte is faced by Kaya Scodelario **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pilot part 2 **

_**"Love, Love, Love, what is it good for? Absolutely nothing" **_

The next day was practically the hardest for Charlotte, she was sitting in a boring classroom having to listen to an idiot for a teacher talk to her about something she couldn't care less about. She stopped paying attention after five minutes of listening and when her name was mentioned and she just looked at Tanner, her eyes burning a hole in his head. She narrowed her eyes when he glared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you hear what I just said?" He asked.

"No. I wasn't listening to your insessint babbling" She said rolling her eyes.

He grumbled something and she rolled her eyes at him, slouching down in the seat, she knew her sister was staring at her and she turned her head. "What?"

"You need to stop this" She whispered back at her.

"Shut up Elena" Charlotte said, turning her head away from her again. She was not in the mood to have her sister tell her what to do. She seen her sister frown and roll her eyes, she threw her a quick glare before turning her attention to the front of the classroom, Tanner's voice turned to a buzzing sound as she quickly let everything around her slip away. Until Tanner's next words caught her attention.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break"

The next thing he knew, a pencil sharpner was lodged at his head and he managed to dodge it and he glared at Charlotte and before he got to open his mouth, Stefan spoke.

"There was 364 casualties unless you're counting local civilians"

"That's correct Mister...?" Tanner said averting his attention to Stefan.

"Salvatore"

"Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant"

"Well very good except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle" Tanner said.

"Actually there were 27 sir, confederate soldiers, they fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrog. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts Mr Tanner" Stefan said.

"hmm"

"Proved wrong" Charlotte said.

"Charlotte-" he began when the bell rang.

* * *

At the party, Charlotte was drinking the vodka she'd brought as she sat herself, not particularly wanting to be bothered but that of course was only until her twin stepped in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked taking a swig.

Elena snatched the bottle away from her "Stop this"

"Give it back Elena" She growled getting up.

"You need to stop this, Char"

Charlotte let out a growl before snatching the bottle back "I don't need you to tell me what to do! You can go to hell!" She spat "You are not mom, stop acting like her"

"One of us has too!" Elena snapepd back.

Charlotte glared at her, stormed past her, deliberatly bumping their shoulders together as she walked off, herself. She wasn't taking any of Elena's rubbish because honestly she couldn't be bothered with her. As she walked further into the woods she sat down, slumping against the tree, taking another swig of vodka.

She knew Elena was right, but she didn't want to admit it. She knew that all the things she was doing was causing Elena, Jenna and herself a lot of pain but she just tried to push her feelings out of the way. The pain she felt was the only thing keeping her going, because if she didn't have that pain, she would have nothing and she needed it, no matter how she dealt with it, she needed that pain so she knew she was still alive.

As she took another drink, something wooshed past her and she frantically got to her feet "Hello?" She asked and then made a face "Who asks Hello? Dumbass" She said to herself.

She took another swig of the vodka when someone sat down beside her and she glanced seeing her brother and she put the bottle out, Jeremy took it and took a drink.

"Why are you out here?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Why are you?"

"Touche" She replied.

"I followed Vicki...and I saw Tyler trying to force himself onto her"

"Oh for the love of god...is she ok?"

"She's fine" He huffed slightly.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" He said rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna go see if I can find her.."

"Be careful"

"Look who cares"

"Shut up"

* * *

Stefan and Elena walked along the bridge "You know, you're kind of the talk of the town" Elena said.

"Am I?"

"Mm-hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh yeah" She nodded.

"Well you have that mysterious thing going on too. Twinged in sadness"

"What makes you think I'm sad?" Elena asked.

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard"

"Right. Well no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's...it's not exactly party chit chat"

"Well I've never really been very good at uh chit chat" Stefan said.

"Last spring...my parents car drove off a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but they...didn't. So that's my story"

"You won't be sad forever Elena" Stefan said to her. "I like Bonnie she seems like a good friend" Stefan said to Elena as they continued walking.

"Best friend in the world" Elena nodded.

"And Matt, he can't seem to uh, keep his eyes off us"

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more" Elena said.

"And?"

"And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't um, it wasn't..."

"Passionate?"

"No. No it wasn't passionate"

"What about your sister?" Stefan asked "She seems...nice"

"Nice?" Elena asked with a slow scowl. "Char...she's having trouble dealing with our parents death...she's acting out, she never used to be this bad.." She sighed.

"So she was bad?"

"Charlotte...has a troubled mind...she's always been one for breaking the rules...and...she's...well I think she's just one of those teenagers that don't really have it easy...she's tough on herself" Elena said.

"Why?"

"I don't know...if I could...get into her mind and fix her...I would, but I can't and it hurts to see her the way she is" Elena said and they stopped walking.

Stefan stared at her for a moment, not ntoicing his face was changing.

"Hey, um, are you ok? Your eye it..just..it's.."

"Oh um, yeah no. It's um, it's nothing. Um are you thirsty?" Stefan asked "I'm gonna get us a drink"

* * *

Jeremy had disappeared again and left Charlotte on her own, she wondered along the dirt when something moved behind her. She followed it, hearing the cursing of her brother and the shouting of her sister.

"Charlotte" Elena shouted.

"Wha-" She began whe she tripped up over something. She got up and looked down. "VICKI!" She screeched when Jeremy moved so he was beside her.

"Oh my god" Elena said.

"NO!" Jeremy said.

Jeremy lifted her up, the three Gilbert's moving back out of the woods "Somebody help!" Elena shouted.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt shouted.

"What hapened to her?" Tyler asked.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Matt shouted.

"Everybody just back up and give the girl some breathing space!" Charlotte barked "It's her neck, Matt, somethings bit her"

"She's losing a lot of blood" Elena finished.

"Put this on her neck" A boy said handing Charlotte a rag. Charlotte handed it to Matt who pressed it to Vicki's neck and she looked around, her eyes landing on Stefan who's eyes were wide and full of fear. He retreated and she narrowed her eyes as he disappeared.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me" Matt pleaded.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

"What's going on?" Zach Salvatore asked as Stefan rushed into his home.

"Someone else got attacked tonight, Zach and it wasn't me" He said rushing up the stairs. He entered his bedroom and a crow flew in from the balcony. He turned to look at it, suddenly he noticed the figure behind him. "Damon"

He turned to face the raven haired vampire. "Hello, brother"

"Crow's a bit much don't you think?" Stefan demanded.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog"

"When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school. Your hair is different, I like it" Damon said moving into the room.

"It's been fifteen years Damon"

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from the fads"

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother"

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do"

"I've managed to keep myself busy"

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. Very clumsy of you"

"Ah. That can be a problem...for you"

"Why are you here, now?" Stefan asked.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena" Damon said "She took my breath away...Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine" Stefan said.

"Well let's hope not, we both know how that ended. Luckily for you, I'm not even remotely interested in her" Damon said to him and Stefan raised his eyebrows.  
"Then who?"

"That's for me to know...tell me something when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing Damon, it's not going to work"

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon asked as he began to hit Stefan. Mocking him.

"Stop it"

"Let's do it together. I saw a couple of girls out there or let's just cut to the chase, let's just straight for Elena...what about her damaged sister? Huh? What's her name? Charlotte?"

"Stop it!" Stefan growled.

"Imagine what their blood tastes like" He said as Stefan's face changed. "I can"

"I said stop!" He ran into Damon, throwing them both out the window. Both landing on the groun, Stefan grunted looking up to see his older brother wasn't there.

"I was impressed. I give it a six, missing style but I was pleasently surprised. Very good with the whole...face thing. It was good"

"You know it's all fun and games Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die"

"That's a given"

"Not here, I won't allow it"

"Damon please. After all these years can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan pleaded.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word"

"Just stay away from Elena...and stay away from Charlotte...she's damaged enough. She doesn't need you making her worse"

"Where's your ring? oh yeah Sun's coming up in a couple of hours and poof ashes to ashes. relax, it's right here" he said and he handed Stefan his ring back. But when Stefan put it on, Damon grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the garages. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up, sorry Zach" Damon said as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Elena arrived to where Jeremy and Charlotte were sitting, Charlotte had her face in her hands as Jeremy took a swig of the beer he was holding.

"You two ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way" Elena said as Charlotte looked up "Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're police. People are going to stop giving you breaks Jer, you too Char" Elena said and Charlotte said nothing but rolled her eyes "They don't care anymore. They don't remember our parents are dead, because they got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should too"

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary" Jeremy spat "Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?"

"MOm and Dad wouldn't have wanted this" Elena said.

"People don't want a lot of things, Elena. But that's what they're stuck with" Charlotte said into her hands.

* * *

When the three got home, Charlotte went into her room and closed the door over, and she got into bed, staring up at the ceiling. She wanted to sleep forever and never wake up, someting caught her attention at the window and she at up, seeing the crow.

"It's you" She said staring at it. It cawed in response.

She moved over to her window seat and sat down, crossing her legs over and she stared at it. "Hello crow" She said, it tilted it's head slightly to look at her and she smiled.

"You're lucky I'm not normal"

* * *

**Looks like Char likes the crow, I've noticed in other stories most shy away from it or are weirded out, but since my character is weird...she likes it...lol**

**So I know this isn't the best chap and I know you had to wait a while for it and I'm sorry! So so sorry! **

**Anyway I'll be putting up Night of the comet tomorrow and it will just be one long chapter! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
